Run back to Pride or Love
by RoseriaValeria
Summary: If one day the guy who abandoned you came back, would you let him in? If one day the guy who left with another lady said hi, would you greet him? If one day that bastard became your boss, would you respect him? SasuNaru ; Slight KibaNaru
1. Recalling the past

Naruto's POV

**THURSDAY, 4:37PM**

I was sitting on my torn sofa, watching the television. When suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kiba jumped over the sofa, including me just to get to the door.

"Sheesh, its just getting the door.." I mumbled under my breath.

"I beat you to the door next time!" I continued.

"Stop being childish, Narut-."

"Sasuke." I stood up. It has been months. Since he was rich and married to another rich woman, Sakura, we stopped dating.

Before he was married, Sasuke and I lived together. He'd give me money to eat, play or simply shop. He would do anything for me back then.

But after he was married, that bastard forced me to move out. Tsk, seriously, he was living in a mansion. Did he have to chase me out?

So I had no money, no house, nothing.

After begging for a few days, Kiba picked me up. He was my high school buddy. Of course he still remembered me.

I still have no job though. Kiba has been feeding me!

I ran to the door and to use my body weight and try to slam the door shut.

"Get lost, uchiha!" Kiba tried to pushed the door shut too.

"If you don't go, I'll.. ask Akamaru to pee on you!"

"Wait, Naruto. Just hear me out."

"No."

Sasuke pushed his way in and Kiba and I ending up flying onto the sofa.

"Hey, this is a heck of a sofa, its about to spoil but it never does!" Kiba chuckled.

I glared at him. Then moved my glare to Mr. Pretty boy.

"Just-just listen to me."

"What is it, teme?"

"You need a job right? I have a job." He smiled slightly to me.

"Really? What job is it?" I smiled back until all my teeth shown.

"A rubbish boy."

"Am I that worthless to you?"

"I-"

"Bastard! I'll take it."

"Good boy. Work starts tomorrow. I'll pick you up from here. Get ready by 7:00AM sharp. I seriously mean _**sharp**_."

He walked out of my house. Just like that.

Kiba slammed the door.

"He-He-He's so arrogant!" I exploded.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll get him back for you." Kiba hugged me.

"What are you going to do? Kill him?"

Kiba takes out a knife and nodded violently.

Then laughed.

FRIDAY, 5:30AM

-Beep Beep Beep Beep-

Kiba failed to click the button so he ended up wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey, do me a big favor and click that button."

"Yeah, I got to go shower! Uchiha is very strict when it comes to punctuality!"

I threw Kiba's hands off me and headed to the showers.

Before I head to the showers, I brushed my teeth using our same toothbrush. Its funny how I don't find it weird. It refers to using the same toothbrush. Usually people just find it disgusting.

I turned on the showerhead and starting showering.

The mirror reflected the dark shadow outside my door.

"Don't even think about coming in, Kiba."

"Wasn't thinking!"

He heard me chuckled.

Then I heard him chuckled.

I straighten my clothes out before putting them on.

Then went to the kitchen to get myself some ramen.

"Stop!" Kiba ran in.

"What?"

"Try eating bread and butter for _breakfast_ for **once**."

"No~"

"Why ever not!"

"Ramen is _goooood_!" I said that with two thumbs up.

"If you eat ramen for breakfast, I will throw away _every_ ramen you buy from today onwards!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Dare me."

"No~" I blushed in defeat.

So, I tried Kiba's way. Yay.. Kiba's way..

I applied some butter on bread and nibbled on it.

"It tastes plain!"

Kiba stuffed the whole bread in my mouth. "Chew it now."

I begin chewing. Much more taste. **Awesome**!

"That is the true way of eating toast, newbie."

"You-" I stared at my watch.

"Argh, 6:54. No time to argue!"

I did some time travel. I dried and brushed my hair. Washed the plates ( Kiba does nothing! ) Wear my shoes and tie and once again, straighten out my clothes.

I wasn't wearing anything fancy. Just some plain orange tee and black skinnys. Since I was a garbage boy anyway.

I put on my converse shoes and headed out.

Sasuke was about to ring the bell.

And not to mention we were now face to face.

Like _**inches**_ close!

"Er..Err.. Good morning, Mr. Uchiha!" My face turned red.

"Er. Morning. You're on time today."

We both tried not to sound awkward but we did in the end anyway.

"Hey, back off. Dude." Kiba pushed Sasuke away.

"Shut up. Asking for a fight?"

"Here? Oh, _yeah_. Yeah!"

Sasuke held Kiba by his shirt.

I hate to admit but that raven is taller than the brunette by half a head.

"Hey! No violence here. Let him go, Uchiha!"

"No shouting or commanding your boss."

Man, his so arrogant!

"Don't make me kick you in your manhood!"

"Try and kick your boss. Lets see what happens to the _garbage boy_."

"Bastard, don't look down on me! I'm going. Whether your coming or not!"

I folded my arms and walked the direction to the stairs.

"Count yourself lucky. See you, _**dude**_." The older male followed the younger one.

Kiba hissed in anger.

Naruto waved.

FRIDAY, 8:08AM

We reached Uchiha Company so fast because of Sasuke's black Ferrari sports car. Well, at least his not boasting about it!

"So where do I start?"

"Come to my office and take out the trash." He started leading me to his office.

"Oh, easy!" I clapped.

"That's why your pay is so low."

"Shut up, teme."

"Stop talking to your boss like that."

"Yeah, you can always handcuff me too, you know!"

"Good idea. I'll keep that in mind."

I looked around the office. It was huge!

Much much bigger than my bedroom itself!

Beside the doors were bookshelves, certificates and trophies.

In front of it was, two black sofas facing each other with a small transparent table between them. After that Sasuke's table of course.

With his stylish black wooden table, black leather chair and behind it was curtains leading to a big and long window.

The view was amazing! I opened the windows and smelled the fresh air.

Since inside smelled all dead and dull.

The raven slam shut the windows and pointed to the rubbish bin.

Sometimes, I just want to kill him!

I hugged the rubbish bin, held my head high and walked away.

I cursed under my breath. Causing me to bump into someone.

We both fell and I ended up on top of him.

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" I quickly stood up.

"Its alright." The guy with short black hair said.

"I'm naruto. I'm new here. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sai. I can see that. Nice to meet you too."

I quickly stuffed all the rubbish back into the rubbish bin.

Sai helped me with it.

"Well, you're sure better than Uchiha.."

"Your working for him?"

"Nah, I'm just cleaning his mess."

Sai nodded.

"What does this company do?"

"This company creates cars. That's why Sasuke fancies Ferrari. They give him inspiration."

"Cars? **COOL**!"

"I'm the car designer. I love to draw."

"After I clean the mess, can I see them?"

"Sure. Make sure to stop by."

He gave me his room number and walked off.

FRIDAY, 9:42AM

I walked passed Sasuke's office very quietly.

"Naruto. Where are you going?"

"Uh.. Im going to see Sai's art, about cars."

"No. You come to my office right now." Sasuke frowned. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to his office.

"_**NO**_! I'm a garbage boy. Not your assistant!"

"I don't care. I can _**make **_you__my assistant."

"_**NO!**_ I'm happy enough with being a garbage boy. Go and find your **damned wife**!"

"What, are you jealous?"

"Heck should I be. I'm freakin' angry!"

"Why-"

"Let me go!"

"No, tell me-"

"Let me go! Before.. before I _**quit**_!"

Sasuke let me go. He sighed before walking back to his office.

I sighed too. I ran to Sai's office.

"Sorry I'm late! Got caught up.."

"Its alright. Here, check it out."

I browsed through a lot of artwork about cars.

He was an amazing artist.

Well.. Had to go back to work..

FRIDAY, 10:30AM

"Saaaasuke! I bought you lunch!"

Sasuke looked up from those paperwork.

"I'm not hungry."

"You are. Here you go."

It was ramen! Filled with some small slices of tomatoes.

"Ramen? It's your favourite. Not mine."

"But tomatoes is your favourite. Not mine."

"Hn.."

"So add them together you get-"

"SasuNaru." Sasuke smirked.

"N-nonono! It's.. um.. Uh.. Ramen plus tomatoes." My heart was beating so fast I could hardly think.

"Hn. I'll eat later."

"Now!"

"Later."

"Now!"

"Later!"

"For god's sake, now!"

Naruto opened the packaging and feed Sasuke.

Sasuke rejected.

"What, you teme. A garbage boy feeding you not good enough!"

"You didn't buy handcuffs."

"W-what?"

Sasuke stuffed ramen in my mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Then he digged in.

Total arrogant bastard right?


	2. Familiar pain

After he ate finish, (he didnt allow me to leave) I was lying on his black leather couch like a french girl, eating the candies and chocolate in a bowl displayed on the transparent table, "what should I do now?" "You can just lie there." He continued on with his paperwork. What's with all the paperwork when you're working about cars? I don't get it.

"I wouldn't want to lie here. I'm afraid a certain somebody would yell at me for slacking off."

"Would you stop talking to your _**boss **_like that?"

"Eh? Did I ever said that certain somebody was you?" I chuckled. "Looks like someone is guilty." Clearly pissing him off. Honestly, it seemed like he was more afraid of me quitting than I was afraid of getting fired. Why is that so?

Is he doing this so he could see me 5 days a week? By then, he have his damn wife. Dammit, am I jealous? what?! of course not!

I went up to a display shelf, filled with all toy car models including ferrari. "Ahh, it's cute eh?" I held one of the ferrari toy cars and pretending I was in that car racing.  
"What's cute?" He asked, eyes not even leaving his paperwork.

"These toy cars."

"Huh?" He looked up quickly. And swiftly stood up, banging his hands on the table. "It's not a toy!" "Who knew a grown man like you would collect toys."

"I said its not a toy!" He raged.

I giggled.

FRIDAY, 1.52PM

I have a feeling I was hired just because Sasuke wanted to give me money but he knew I wouldn't accept it if he was going to give it to me. He knew I was the type to work for it, after all, we dated..

"Sasukeee~" A girly voiced echoed the room as a pinkish hair lady entered.

My eyes widen, it was true she was stunning. She had to be his wife.

"Ah, Sakura. How come you're so free today?"

"Well, I finished all my photoshoots today earlier, so I decided why not visit my husband?"

"I see." I felt invisible between the married couple as they exchanged words.

"Have you eaten yet? I bought some food! You surely havent, you always get so caught up in work you wouldn't even step out of your office until the sun is down!"

"I ate."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Thanks to this guy." He pointed using his pen at me, finally giving me some attention. "He is..?" "Oh, Good afternoon! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm new here! Working as a rubbish boy."  
"Oh.. hah, just a rubbish boy? Then you're standing here doing nothing?"

"I was just about to leave and clear other rubbish bins!" I cletched my fist. Was she pissing me off? Why am I so easily agitated? Is it because of Sasuke? Or is it because she's Sasuke's wife?

When I grabbed the doorknob, I heard a voice that either calmed me down or made me even more annoyed. " Stop. Get back in here."

"Why should I? Im interrupting a married's couple conversation."

"I'm your boss."

"So? Im a rubbish boy. You have no rubbish to clear, I'm leaving." Another step and i heard a crunching of papers being thrown at the floor. "Rubbish." He said, making my blood boil.

"Sakura, please leave. I'm busy. I have alot of work to do."

"And he stays?" She said, folding her arms. Obviously not happy.

She took her leave as the arrogant man did not reply her.

And I was again in the room alone with him. How awkward more can this day get? Spending my time playing "basketball" with Sasuke's crunched up paper balls , trying to shoot them in the bin from a distance.

FRIDAY 4:21PM

I was sleeping on the couch when my phone in my back pocket rang and vibrated. Ah, dammit. I fell asleep. And Sasuke, my boss, didn't even wake me up! Was he really paying me for nothing?

I slipped out my phone, "Kiba." appear on the screen.

I slide to answer, "Hello Kiba." I yawned.

"Hello, idiot. How's work?"

"Its boring. I'm doing nothing." I decided to leave the office to have a more private conversation, Sasuke glared at me while i closed the door. "I'm doing nothing at all, Kiba! He's paying me to do nothing but be with him!"

"It isnt a surprise. I think he knows you're broke."

"I'm doing alright, I mean, we're doing alright. You're still working aren't you?"

"Yep, im working right now."

"I think hes just paying me to either be with him or just giving me free cash because he know i'll never accept free money. I think I'm quitting by the end of today."

"Ah, you're always like this, Naruto. So hardworking. Even rejecting free cash. I really like that about you. What time are you off? I'll pick you up."

"Six."

"Alright, see you at six."

He hung up and I went back into the office. Sasuke was standing there waiting for me, he began to question me, asking me who was it over the phone. "Nobody, You're my boss not my girlfriend or mother!" I stormed off. He grabbed my wrist. Yet he said nothing.

Why? Why does he like to hurt me. I could feel my heart break into two. I was pulled back into the office as he pulled me in harder for a kiss. I pushed him away as soon as our lips touch. "Don't! Don't make me remember the past when you left me for that woman!" I felt electricity striking me in all the weakest places, it hurts so bad I could almost cry. He didn't love me, he never loved me! I would force myself to believe that!

"I'm quitting! I'm quitting!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I can't see him anymore, I was alright before he came in my life. I was doing perfectly fine with Kiba, why? why did he have to come back? "You can't quit." I ignored him and attempted to run off. But he caught me as he held onto my arm, clinging onto me. Refusing to let go. Was he going to play with my heart again? Why? It isnt that fun. At least not for me, hell, it was so nerve wrecking, so damaging to me. What is he? A fucking sadist?

"Why not? You want me here for your amusement! You're paying me just to keep you company?! You can call your fucking wife to do that! You don't even have to pay her!"

"Why do you keep mentioning my wife? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not! Why would I be?!" I gave him a hard hit on his chest.

I get so messed up when im around him. Im so wrecked when im around him.


	3. Losing war

Apparently, Sasuke and I are somewhat arguing. I was going back and forth about my reasons to quit and hes convincing me to stay. And somehow, I ended up mentioning the past. He never did explain why he suddenly left. My phone rang and I realize it was Kiba calling, I got so caught up in this fight I didn't know it was 6:08PM.

"Thats it. I had enough. I'm leaving." I walked off.

"Oi, Naruto." He followed behind me. And we walked through the office while he kept on calling for my name. Everyone was surprise how a rubbish boy was ignoring a big shot boss. I entered the lift and when the doors are closing, his hands held the doors. "Naruto." He called for me again. I refused to answer. I just kept pushing him out of the lift. "Do you mind? My ride is waiting for me." "Stay. I'll drive you home instead." "No thanks." I pushed him out when he let his guard down. "Oi, Naruto!" The lift doors closed. I saw that remorseful face of his.

I reached the first floor and i exited the building. In the reflection of the glass door, I could see Sasuke catching up to me. I quickly ran into Kiba's car. "Lets go!" I yelled. He noticed Sasuke running up towards us and he got into the car quickly. He caught the Kiba's door before it had a chance to close. Dammit. We were so close to end this bullshit.

"Let go you bastard." Kiba hit Sasukes hand against the door. "Can't you see he doesn't want to talk to you?" He dragged Kiba out of the car by his collar. And dumped him on the ground. Then he made sure Kiba was a safe distance away from the car door so he wouldn't drive away before trying to open my door. But my door was locked. His hands slam against the window as he commanded me to open up. But i refused. Kiba was struggling to get up so he stepped on Kiba's head. "Hey!" I shouted. I wanted to help, but i knew what will happen if i go out. I'm no match against Sasuke, he'll drag me back. Sasuke unlocked my door at the master lock from the driver's seat. I locked it right back. He unlocked it again, I locked it again. "Open it!"

"Screw you! You ain't my boss anymore!" He unlocked my door once more and I had an idea. I opened my door resulting in hitting Sasuke and since Kiba was on the floor, the door did not touch a single hair of his. Sasuke was on the ground holding onto his stomach, grumbling in pain. For a second I felt guitly, Kiba got back into the car and drove away. As soon as kiba started the engine, Sasuke got up on his feet and tried to chase the car. My guiltiness started to rise. But thinking back on how he suddenly left me, I suddenly felt like he deserved it.

He just suddenly disappeared from my life. Left me for another woman. All those nights, he swore he loved me, he lied. He clearly deserved it. He said he'd never leave.. me..alone.. My tears was falling freely. I had no control of it. I wiped them away, fearing it would destroy Kiba if he saw me in this state. A gut feeling told me he did.

FRIDAY 8:19PM

Dinner was quiet. None of us spoke a complete sentence. I broke the silence by asking, " How's your head?"

"It would be nice if you massaged my head for me."

"Haha! Screw you! Im not your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, if i asked, would you be mine though?"

"Huh? Did Sasuke kick you in your head made you haywire?"

"I'm joking." He laughed. I nervously laughed. I don't think he was. He would never joke about something like that.

I took my plate and washed all the dishes. He confessed his love to me before. But i rejected it. We are just like bestfriends now. Nothing more. Was I still in love with Sasuke though? No. No. Never again. I learnt my lesson. My mind has got to tell my heart it learnt it's lesson!

A knocking on my front door interrupted my thoughts. Kiba and I immediately looked at each other. The war wasn't over. It has to be Sasuke! I ran up to the door, "No don't open it!" Kiba loudly whispered. "Hell, I'm never going to open it. I'm just peeking through the doorhole to see who is it." I peeked through and confirmed it was Sasuke. He had a very miserable look. He slided a letter under the door, knowing we'll never open it. Kiba grabbed the letter. "Its your pay for today."

"I don't need it." I snatched the letter back and place the cash back into it before sliding it down the door. But when I looked through the doorhole, he wasn't there anymore. Dammit, we had no choice but to take back the letter. I gave the money to Kiba and Kiba handed me the letter. "Something is written in it." "Oh?" I opened the letter and walked off to the bedroom for privacy.

"Naruto,

Please give me another chance. I'm willing to wait. Please meet me and talk to me. Hear me out, I missed you terribly. When I finally found where you were, I was overjoyed. I understand why you hate me so much, I deserved it. But I truly meant what I said. Meet me tomorrow at 8PM at a place we used to see the sunset together.

I love you so much.

Sasuke."

My tears were falling again. I remember vividly the times we spend together watching the sunset. Why does he have to make me remember when I spent all those months trying to forget. And when I finally forget, he appears and make me recall everything again!

It isnt fair. Why am I the only one suffering so much?

I heard Kiba yelling outside, " Listen you, asshole. I'm telling you to LEAVE NARUTO ALONE."

...

"What the fuck do you not understand?"

...

"What? It's none of my business? Naruto is _mine!_ Of course, its my business!"

I snatched the phone out of Kiba's hand and ended the call. I could see he was furious. "God dammit!" He punched the wall. I shouldn't drag Kiba down with me.. Into my affairs.

Maybe I wasn't the only one suffering after all.


	4. Second chance

FRIDAY 9:53PM

The rest of the night with Kiba was extremely quiet, _unusually_ quiet. We are loud people, who could have imagined we would stay quiet over such a matter?

"I'm going out to buy some beer." I got up from the couch, I couldn't stand the silence between us. I put on a coat and headed out. Should I attempt to talk to Kiba? What would we talk about? I sighed, putting a palm on my forehead. This is so exhausting. I walked the familiar path to the nearest convenience store when suddenly an image of my past love popped up in my mind. I remembered about the letter. Should I meet him tomorrow? Does he even deserve my second chance? I'm not risking anything and make myself shatter all over again. It took so long to piece me back together, despite having scars.. I don't want to fall for him again.

_Wait, did i fall for him already?_

I hasten to the convience store, being alone makes me think a lot more. Surely I can't be in love with him again, it's for sure.. I entered the store, took a couple of beers, paid and left. When I was returning home, all my mind could think of was - "You are not in love " repeatly. I will force myself to believe that! I am not in love.. but the thought weaken when another image of Sasuke popped up in my head.

Nonononono! "I AM NOT IN LOVEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I pulled my hair, ignoring the stares and giggles around me.

FRIDAY: 10:22PM

"I'm home." I uttered.

"Welcome home!" Kiba chuckled. He looked happy, huh? Did something happen when I was gone? "Y..you okay?" I swallowed.

"Yup. Giving me some time alone made me think things through. I don't want to make you any more miserable than you already are." He patted my head.

"Now let's drink!" He cheered.

I'm glad to see the happy Kiba again.

FRIDAY 11:18PM

"That stupid bastard won't leave you alone!" Dog breath went on and on. "He knew you were hurt but he decided to come back? What the fuck? I spend all the time he wasn't there with you. When you were finally-" I covered his mouth. His face was all red, "Hey i think you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" He tried to pull my hands away.

"You know, Naruto. I really really love you."

"Yep. You're drunk." I snickered.

"I'm not drunk!" He repeated. " Really really love you.." He grabbed the back of my head as he leaned in. "Kiba!" I slapped him. He dropped his can of beer.

"Why?! Why don't you feel the same? What does he have that I dont?! In fact, I'm better than him! I've been there for you , I've treated you well." He spoke as his eyes were watery. I stayed silent. I always and _only_ look up to him as my best friend. Nothing more. But I couldn't say that could I? I sipped my beer, looking into his eyes. Kiba must have drank alot, I looked down onto the floor counting the crushed beer cans. He's usually a good drinker. Was he drinking away his sorrows?

"I really do love you, Naruto." He muttered as he laid on the cold floor.

"I know, but.." Seeing him like this killed me, his eyes closed as his breathing went even. He fell asleep. Tears still leaking out of his eyes. I wiped them away and whispered, "Sorry.."

SATURDAY 11:39AM

I woke up with a headache. After I carried the heavy Kiba to bed, I went on drinking the left over unopened beer cans. I turned to face the other male, he was still soundly asleep. I tried to crawl over Kiba as I was sleeping against the wall. Being the light sleeper he was, he opened his eyes to find me, above him.

How awkward more can this get?!

After I rejected his love, I'm here seemingly trying to take advantage of him while he was asleep.

"Ehhhh! Kiba! This isn't what it looks like!" He smiled and pulled me into his arms. I'm not sure if he believes me... "I love you," He breathed into my ear. "and I won't give up." I awkwardly laughed and escaped from his arms, telling him I would go make breakfast. Little did I realize, I kept looking at the time, waiting for 8pm. Why? Was I really going? Am I actually looking forward to see him? Just imagining me running into his arms at the place we always see the sunset,sure brings back wonderful memories.

The day went smoothly, everything was normal again. None of us mention Sasuke or what happened last night.

SATURDAY 7:07PM

I was preparing to shower when Kiba asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out to run some errands." Obviously lying to him. He nodded with a "Oh." Did he buy my lie? I don't think he did. I'm such an idiot. My mind decided to meet him. Was my mind as stupid as my heart? Why am I digging my own grave.. Again.

I checked my watch as I arrived at the destination on time. 8PM. Was I earlier than Sasuke? Was he going to be late? Maybe I wasn't so important to him after all.. This meeting was so important to me..

Nononono! No! What am i thinking?! It isnt important! He's just lucky I was free today..

"Hey." I looked behind to see Sasuke with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm glad you're giving me a second chance." He hugged me from behind.

Too bad the sun has already set.


	5. The reason

For a moment there I got stuck in the past, remembering how we used to cuddle on the grass watching the sunset.

I pushed away his hands which were wrapped around me, how can you act like nothing has happened all these months? How can you break someone into so many pieces and still want to break what's left of them? Are you that merciless..

I felt my eyes filling up with tears, I tried hard not to let any escape.

He embraced me again, this time i threw his hands off me. I turned around quickly, and pushed him so hard he dropped onto the soft grass.

"Stop acting like you adore me but you don't!" I was clenching my fists, as it tremble so did my lips.

The taller male sighed as he got up, "Look, I requested to meet you because I want to explain myself." He dust his jeans.

I stayed silent, waiting for the answer I've been asking myself for months. What did I do wrong?

Why did you have to go? And leave me all alone?

I mentally prepared myself for the harsh answer. Was it going to be 'I don't love you anymore'? Or 'don't need you anymore'?

He took a deep breath in, " My family is a very recognized and wealthy family. Before my father passed away, he begged me to get married so he could pass down the company to me. If I didn't get married before my cousin, the company would have been passed down to my cousin."

He exhaled with a sad look in his eyes, "I couldn't marry you no matter how much I wanted to, could I? The seniors would never approve of it. Coincidentally there was a model, Sakura, who's been trying to get my attention. I had no choice. I thought by getting the money and company, I could provide for you. You could live a better life. But before I could find you to break the news, you disappeared."

He inhaled in again, with a crack in his voice he said, " I missed you terribly."

He successfully pulled me into his arms. I felt his heart aching as he whimpered. "I did everything to find you, I tried everything. You were no where to be found, you simply vanished from my life. I was destroyed." I felt his tears soaking into my shirt as he tighten the hug.

I wasn't the only one hurting.. Why am I so blind. So selfish. Why do I only think of my own agony?

He must have suffered a lot these months, on his own.

"Honestly, I rather trade my company, fame and money for you. I regretted my decision. Please forgive me. Please..."

" I can't.. I can't live without you." He broke down.

I froze. I was shocked, what should I say? I am useless. I kept quiet as I patted his back softly. The wind blew strong, as the cold night was about to come.

It felt like I was in a movie, it was too sudden. I could have never in a million years expected this.

Sasuke dried his eyes and kissed my forehead. "I love you."


	6. Love troubles

My mind was decided, i forgive him.

Hell, he doesn't even need to be forgiven. If anyone, its me. I should have been there when he needed me the most. I should have listened before assuming and run away. I should have been a better person.

I returned the kiss on his cheek, "I love you too." I giggled, "And I'm sorry." He ruffled my hair, "What for?"

"I wasn't there for you."

"Silly." He placed another kiss on my forehead.

I felt loved. The feeling I yearned for from him for months.

SUNDAY, 1:28AM

My eyes opened to the dark sky, stars blinking brightly and the cold wind blowing softly. I was lying beside Sasuke, resting my head on his chest. We fell asleep apparently.

He was still asleep. His breathing was soft, slow and even. His face was looking as perfect as usual. He was so charming.. My admiration session was interrupted by Sasuke's phone. It rang, echoing the empty place.

Sasuke frowned, one eye slightly opened, he swiftly slipped out his phone from his pockets and slide across his screen to answer,

"Hello?" he cleared his throat.

"Where the heck are you, Sasuke?!"

The woman was so loud, even I could hear here.

"I'm in the office. I'll call you back later, I'm busy right now." And he hung the call.

He shifted a little to make himself comfortable as he closed his eyes.

"You're not going home tonight?" I asked, I didnt want to be a third party. Nor do I want to ruin a marriage.

"No. I'll stay here with you. I want to make up for all the time we lost."

He held me close.

"Are you cold?"

I shook my head, I had a feeling Sakura wasn't pleased.. I also felt very uneasy. As if I was guilty, after all aren't I the third party?

Even though Sakura stole Sasuke from me first..

Can't I take back what's mine?

If so, why do I feel like this?

Sasuke's phone vibrated non stop.

I sat up, "You should go home."

"No-"

"I said you should go home. This.. This isn't right.. You're married.."

My heart was feeling so tight, it hurts. I don't want him to share a martial status with someone else..

I don't want him to share a bed with someone else..

I don't want him to be with someone else..

I hugged Sasuke close, clinging onto him. Tightly.

So tight, I buried my face into his shirt.

I could smell her.

I frowned, trying to hold back the tears. Did Sasuke ever kissed her? Exactly how close are they?

"I'm sorry.. I have to go."

I got up, before Sasuke could react, I ran off.

Sorry Sasuke. I can't make up for the time we lost.

Maybe we're just not meant to be.

SUNDAY, 2:13AM

I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling cold and uneasy.

I was in a taxi, on the way home. I looked out the window, looking at all the familiar night lights of the beautiful buildings, the amazing view Sasuke and I shared together.

Maybe we weren't meant to be..

The rearview mirror caught my attention, as I saw Sasuke's black car right behind us.

Dammit, Sasuke..

I rang him up, "Don't follow me. I just need some time alone."

There was some silence before he replied, "I see. I understand. I love you."

It struck me. Those words.

Did he ever say that to Sakura?

"Goodnight." That was all I can say.

I turned off my phone immediately.

The car stopped outside my apartment. I paid, and exited the car. I sighed, was Kiba still awake?

I hope he's not waiting for me.

I took the elevator up, and walked through the dirty and old hallway.

I slide my keys into the keyhole, and I exhaled again before turning it.

"I'm..home." I said softly in case he was asleep.

"Done running some 'errands' already?"

He was waiting for my return on the nasty couch.

He unfold his arms, and stood up.

"Since 8pm you went out and you came back at what?" He checked his watch, "2:30AM?!"

"Kiba.. I'm tired." I threw my coat off.

"Honestly, did you went out and meet that bastard?"

"He's not a bastard."

"Oh so now you're defending him?!" He raised his voice slightly.

"After everything he did to you?!"

His voice raised again.

"Have you forgotten?! Or did he brain wash you, AGAIN?!"

He was almost shouting at me.

I was already stressed out, without thinking I yelled back, "Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about us!"

I was shocked, from what I said. I almost didn't believe it was me who said it. I take it back, Kiba.

I'm so sorry.

"I'm-"

"Forget it. You're tired right?" He walked off, switching the lights off as he passed the light switch.

"So am I. Good night."

The last thing I heard before I was left alone,standing in the darkness.

Did I mention it was cold?


End file.
